Wie man die Liebe findet
by sallita
Summary: Sirius hat eine Idee, wie er seine beiden besten Freunde zusammen bringen kann, doch was wenn das ganze nach hinten losgeht?
1. Kapitel 1

**Titel: Wie man die Liebe findet**

**Autor: ninilein ; _ayame ; sallita**

**Hauptcharaktere: James, Lily, Sirius, Susi**

**Genre: Romanze, Humor, Freundschaft**

**Kapitel: 1/?**

**Widmung: Keiko-Nori**

**Inhaltsangabe:**

**James Potter und Lily Evans. Obwohl beide sich lieben, schaffen sie es einfach nicht zusammen zu kommen. Ihre besten Freunde beschließen ihnen zu helfen, doch worauf es hinausläuft, wagt keiner auch nur zu denken.**

---

Die Sonne kam langsam aus ihrem Versteck und zeigte sich den Schülern von Hogwarts, was sie alle glücklicher machte. Vorher hatten sie den ganzen Nachmittag im Schloss verbracht, da es draußen kalt und nass war. Ständig fiel neuer Regen auf die Erde hinab, doch damit sollte nun endlich Schluss sein.

Der Frühling hatte begonnen, nicht nur der Kalender zeigte das, auch das Wetter draußen.

„Ist das Wetter nicht herrlich?", ich lag auf der Wiese am See. Mein Gesicht regte sich gen Himmel und meine Beine waren ausgestreckt. Da die Sonnenstrahlen mich blendeten, hatte ich meine Augen geschlossen. Zusammen mit meiner besten Freundin Susan, kurz Susi, war ich raus aus dem Schloss gegangen, um, wie jeder andere Schüler Hogwarts' auch, den Frühling in vollen Zügen zu genießen.

Meine feuerroten Haare hatte ich aus dem Knoten gelöst, dass sie wild verstreut im Gras lagen. Zum ersten Mal in diesem Jahr hatte ich ein T-Shirt an, ausgenommen zu schlafen natürlich. Für kurze Hosen war es noch zu frisch, weswegen ich auch meine hellblaue Jeans angezogen hatte.

Meine Freundin Susi hatte sich ähnlich wie ich entschieden. Statt einer Hose hatte sie aber einen knielangen, dunkelblauen Rock an. Ihre blonden, kurzen Haare hatte sie mit einem Haarreif nach hinten gemacht, damit ihr Gesicht mehr Sonne abbekam.

„Du sagst es Lily.", stimmte sie mir zu und verschränkte die Arme hinter ihrem Kopf.

Ich tat es ihr gleich und hörten den aufgeregt, zwitschernden Vögeln zu, die über uns ihre Runden flogen. Der Wind wehte über die Wiese, die Blätter raschelten sachte, die Vögel sangen ihre Lieder und die Sonne strahlte sanft auf uns herab. Eine milde Ruhe nahm Besitz von mir und ich merkte, wie alles um mich herum erstarb…

*

„Lily?"

Die Dunkelheit verschwand um mich herum. Die Vögelgesänge waren wieder da. Da! Ich hörte auch wieder den Wind und spürte die Wärme auf meinem Gesicht. Das bedeutete, dass ich wieder da war. Aber wo war ich überhaupt verschwunden gewesen?

Meine Augenlieder waren schwer, doch vorsichtig versuchte ich sie zu öffnen. Die Sonnenstrahlen blendeten meine Augen, die an die Schwärze gewöhnt waren, deswegen kniff ich sie schnell wieder zu. So schön dieser Frühling auch anfing, die Sonne war tückisch für Augen.

Langsam versuchte ich es nochmals und hielt schützend meine rechte Hand über mein Gesicht, damit mir wenigstens der Schatten helfen konnte. Blinzelnd schaute ich mich um. Noch konnte ich nicht alles scharf sehen, doch ich erkannte die Umrisse von drei Leuten. Doch wer waren sie?

„Hätte ich sie Wachküssen dürfen, würde sie jetzt nicht so ziellos durch die Gegend starren.", diese eingebildete Stimme kannte ich. Mehr als ich es wollte.

Seit mehreren Jahren nervte mich diese Stimme schon. Die Arroganz war förmlich rauszuhören, genau wie der dümmliche Blick, den er als anziehend erfasste. Diese Stimme gehörte niemand anderem als…

„James Potter! Untersteh dich sie zu küssen!", ja diese Stimme erkannte ich auch. Susi war also auch dabei. Die Umrisse wurden schärfer und ich lehnte mich auf die Seite um die anderen genauer betrachte zu können. Irgendwie war mir klar, wer die dritte Person im Bunde war.

„Sirius? Hilf mir mal bitte hoch.", ich streckte die Hand in die Richtung aus, in der ich ihn erkannte. Eine starke, warme Hand packte mich und zog mich mit einem Zug hoch. Noch ein wenig schwankend, doch alles wieder klar erkennend, stand ich vor meinem besten Freund, der wieder einmal breit grinste. Seit ich ihn kannte, hatte er mich nur so angegrinst. Mir gegenüber mit schlechter Laune? Hatte ich nie erlebt.

„Schön geschlafen Prinzessin?", wieder dieser James Potter. Genervt kniff ich meine Augen wieder zu, dieses Mal hatte es rein gar nichts mit der Sonne zu tun. Wie konnte man so selbstverliebt, arrogant und auch noch gut aussehend sein? Ich biss mir auf die Zunge. Wieso dachte ich schon wieder daran? Schon schlimm genug, dass er mich ständig nach einem Date fragte und mich fast schon verfolgte, ich hatte mich auch noch in ihn verliebt. Es gab so viele attraktive und freundliche Kerle auf diesem Zaubererinternat, doch gerade in den größten Macho der Schule musste ich mich verlieben. Natürlich würde ich es nie zugeben, ihm gegenüber jedenfalls nicht.

„Noch solch ein Spruch Potter und ich sorge persönlich dafür, dass du so wie Dornröschen endest.", zischte ich ihn an. Sirius, der immer noch vor mir stand, trug eine dunkelgrüne Hose, die ihm bis zu den Knien reichte und dazu ein schwarzes Shirt. Als ich den Blick auf James ...eh…Potter lenkte, sah ich ihn mit einer kurzen grauen Hose und einem ebenfalls schwarzen Shirt. Seine Bauchmuskeln konnte man eindeutig erkennen und es war wirklich zum hingucken. Stopp! Ich ging schon wieder zu weit.

„Welches Höschen?", mir war klar, dass er wieder so was verstehen würde, doch bei Sirius war ich es nicht anders gewöhnt. Als ich dann auch noch sein breites Grinsen sah, konnte ich nicht anders und grinste zurück, boxte ihn auch noch leicht gegen die Schulter. Susi fing an zu kichern und ich sah, dass Ja- Potter den Kopf bloß grinsend schüttelte. Dieses Grinsen konnte wirklich so ziemlich jedes Mädchen aus der Fassung bringen. Normalerweise würde ich schwach werden und ihm an den Hals springen, doch meine Selbstbeherrschung reichte aus, um es nicht zu tun. Dafür war auch mein Stolz viel zu groß. Nie würde ich mich so erniedrigen und wie jede andere sein.

„Was macht du überhaupt hier?", ich benutzte absichtlich nur den Singular, als ich Sirius ansprach. Susi war mit mir hierher gekommen, doch warum Sirius und James…nein Potter hier her gekommen waren und mich aus dem Schlaf geholt hatten. Obwohl ich mich an meinen Traum nicht erinnern konnte, hatte ich mich richtig wohl gefühlt beim Schlafen.

„Hast du mal auf die Uhr geschaut? Wir beide haben ein Treffen, vergessen?", Sirius grinste mich breit an und deutete auf sein ‚V', welches an seiner Brust befestigt war. Bis heute fragte ich mich, wie Dumbledore solch einen Chaoten zum Vertrauensschüler wählen konnte. Nicht nur, dass er seinen Posten mehr als einmal ausgenutzt hatte indem er Slytherins einfach so Punkte abzog und ihnen Nachsitzen einbrachte, nein, er schien tatsächlich zu denken, dass es das Beste war, was Dumbledore je getan hatte. Seit mehr als einem Jahr musste ich mir nun anhören, dass er ein solch toller und vorbildlicher Schüler war, weswegen der Schulleiter keine andere Wahl hatte, als ihm den Posten zu geben.

Ich unterbrach meinen inneren Monolog und kam wieder auf seine Frage zurück. Treffen? Wir hatten eine Vertrauensschülersitzung um fünf, doch es konnte unmöglich schon so spät sein. Susi und ich waren direkt nach dem Mittagessen raus gegangen, das müsste also heißen, dass ich mehr als drei Stunden geschlafen hatte.

„Kommst du endlich mit? Wir haben nicht mehr sonderlich viel Zeit, und da ich denke, dass du nicht zu spät kommen willst, müssen wir nun ins Schloss hoch.", er hatte seine Hände in die Taschen gesteckt und nahm meine Hand in seine. Sanft zog er mich mit sich mit, James und Susi hinter uns. Schweigend gingen wir den Weg hoch ins Schloss, beobachtet von den anderen Schülern, die immer noch draußen waren, um die letzten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages zu genießen.

Im Portal verabschiedeten wir uns von meiner besten Freundin und James. Den innerlichen Kampf, den ich ausführte, wenn ich ihn beim Vornamen nannte, ignorierte ich in diesem Moment, denn die beiden sahen sich auf eine komische Weise an. Was hatten sie beredet, als sie ein Stück hinter uns gegangen waren?

Sirius schien ebenso interessiert zu sein, denn er warf James einen fragenden Blick zu, den er mit voller Absicht ignorierte.

Meinen besten Freund an der Hand ziehend, gingen wir die Treppen in den zweiten Stock hoch um in den Raum der Vertrauensschüler zu gelangen. Es war ein kleiner, unauffälliger Raum mit verschiedenen Sofas, die um einen braunen Holztisch gestellt waren. Es war immer genügend Platz für alle, da sich die Sofas magisch vergrößerten, damit es sich auch ja jeder darauf gemütlich machen konnte und nicht von allen Seiten eingeengt wurde. Als wir gemeinsam den Raum betraten, sahen wir, dass wir die letzten waren, die zu der Versammlung gehörten. Doch was mich vollkommen verwunderte und auch von meinen Gedanken an Susi und James wegtrieb, war, dass unsere Hauslehrerin Professor McGonagall ebenfalls im Raum war.

„So, nun da Wir vollzählig sind, können Wir ja beginnen.", ihre Stimme ertönte und augenblicklich herrschte totales Schweigen. Leise und aufmerksam setzten Sirius und ich und zu Frank Longbottom, der der Vertrauensschüler aus Hufflepuff war und ebenfalls Freund von meiner Zimmerkameradin und Freundin Alice war. Er schien ebenso erstaunt wie wir über den Besuch der Professorin und nickte uns nur als Begrüßung zu.

„Sie werden sich sicher fragen weswegen ich hier bei Ihnen bin, da es sich ja um ein Vertrauensschülertreffen handelt. Ich habe die Anweisung von Professor Dumbledore Sie zu informieren, dass Sie gemeinsam einen Ball planen werden.", nun ging das Getuschel der anderen los. Ich sah nur begeistert zu Sirius, der das Gesicht genervt verzog. Ich wusste, dass er solche Bälle nicht leiden konnte, davon hatte er einfach zu viele bei sich zu Hause erlebt. Fast die gesamten Reinblüterfamilien gaben solche Bälle, an denen so gut wie alle Schwarzmagisch waren. Ich wusste, dass er seine ganze Familie hasste, außer seinem jüngeren Bruder Regulus, der Glück hatte und ebenso in das „falsche" Haus gekommen war, Gryffindor. Als Sirius dann ausgezogen war von den Potters, die ihn nach dem ersten Schuljahr mit offenen Armen aufnahmen, um seine eigene kleine Wohnung zu mieten, war sein Bruder bei ihm eingezogen, da er es ebenfalls mit seinen Eltern nicht aushalten konnte.

„Professor McGonagall?", meine Hand schoss in die Höhe und die Professorin sah über den Rand ihrer Brille zu mir rüber. Es war bekannt, dass ich ihre Lieblingsschülerin war, auch wenn ich es immer händeringend abstritt. Wer würde denn auch freiwillig zugeben, dass er der Liebling eines Lehrers war? Wohl niemand.

„Ja, Ms. Evans?", ihre Stimme sorgte wieder für Stille und nun folgten wieder alle dem Gespräch.

„Ich hätte da noch einige Fragen. Wann soll denn dieser Ball sein und welches Thema soll er denn haben?", ich war wie immer Feuer und Flamme. Ein Ball konnte etwas so herrliches sein, wenn er richtig geplant und umgesetzt war. Zwar war ich selber noch nie auf einem Ball, doch die ganzen Filme, die ich gesehen hatte, hatten mir den Wunsch auf einem solchen Ball mit richtigen Kleidern, mit Tanz und Musik gebracht.

„Das sind sehr wichtige Fragen, Ms. Evans. Ich möchte, dass Sie mir nun ganz genau zuhören, Sie alle.", die Verwandlungslehrerin blickte jeden einzeln an, damit ihre Worte auch wie ein Befehl aufgenommen wurden. Es herrschte wieder diese autoritäre Stille und wie auch zu beginn waren alle Blicke auf die Professorin gerichtet.

„Wie Sie alle wissen und sicher auch mitbekommen haben, hat der Frühling begonnen. Deswegen wollte Professor Dumbledore einen Ball, der den Frühling repräsentieren soll. Das bedeutet, es ist ein Frühlingsball und zu ihrer ersten Frage", sie sah mich wieder an als sie weiter sprach. „Er soll in genau drei Wochen sein.

Außerdem werden Sie keinerlei Hilfe von den Schulsprechern bekommen, da diese für ihre Prüfungen lernen müssen und auch andere Aufgaben haben, die sie zu erledigen haben. Der Schulleiter denkt, dass Sie es auch ohne Sie schaffen werden. Noch irgendwelche Fragen?", keiner meldete sich und auch meine Fragen hatten sich geklärt. Drei Wochen für die Planung eines Frühlingsballes. War das genug Zeit oder zu wenig? Ich wusste es nicht. Da ich noch nie auf einem Ball war, hatte ich natürlich auch noch nie solch einen geplant und umgesetzt.

„Keine Sorge, die Zeit wird reichen, wenn wir am Freitag mit den Vorbereitungen anfangen.", Sirius riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Es schien so, als hätte er meine Fragen gehört, die ich mir im inneren gestellt hatte, doch ich dachte nicht weiter darüber nach. Es gab mehr als nur eine Sache, die mich erschreckte bei Sirius. Manchmal wirkte es nicht nur so, dass er meine Gedanken lesen konnte, manchmal wusste er schon Sachen, die ich machen würde, ohne dass ich sie wusste. Irgendwann hatte ich aufgegeben nach dem „Woher" oder „Wie" zu fragen und nahm es einfach hin.

„Wenn du es sagst.", murmelte ich bloß und lehnte mich an ihn. Ich war immer noch ein wenig müde, was auch nicht zu verdenken war, da ich bis spät in die Nacht Hausaufgaben machte und lernte und am nächsten Tag sehr früh aufstand, da ich die erste im Bad sein wollte. Der Schlaf auf der Wiese hatte mir mehr als nur gut getan.

Nachdem die Stellvertretende Schulleiterin gegangen war, gab es die übliche Versammlung. Wer machte wann die Kontrollgänge, wieso waren die Slytherins die schlimmsten Vertrauensschüler, die jedem anderen Haus ständig wegen irgendwelchen Nichtigkeiten Punkte abzogen und Strafarbeiten verteilten, und so weiter. Am Ende wurde noch ein Termin festgelegt, damit der Ball geplant wurde. Diesen Freitag direkt nach dem Mittagessen, da keiner der Vertrauensschüler Nachmittagsunterricht hatte an dem Tag.

Wir verabschiedeten uns von Frank, der sich mit Alice treffen wollte. Sein Gesicht strahlte, als er ihre Namen sprach und ich war mir sicher, dass sich da zwei fürs Leben gefunden hatte. Innerlich hoffte ich, dass ich irgendwann auch solch ein Glück haben würde. Zwar hatte ich mir bereits eingestanden in James Potter verliebt zu sein, doch ich war mir sicher, dass es nie so sein konnte, wie bei Frank und Alice. James war einfach der Aufreißer der Schule, er hatte nie eine Beziehung, die länger als eine Woche ging, bis er eine ins Bett bekommen hatte und ich wollte nicht irgendwann auch eine davon sein. Eine, die sich als Bettgeschichte von dem berühmten James Potter vorstellte. Nein, so tief würde ich nicht sinken. Er sollte sehen, was er an mir hat und mich nicht als eine seiner Trophäen sehen.

„Lils?", ich drehte mich erschrocken zur Seite, als mir jemand vor dem Gesicht rumwinkte und erkannte Sirius, der einen neugierigen Blick aufgesetzt hatte. „Hast du mir eben überhaupt zugehört?", fragte er mich und ich musste leider, ein wenig beschämt, den Kopf verneinend schütteln. Doch er war nicht sauer, er grinste wieder auf meine Antwort.

„Ich hab dich gefragt, wie es mit Prongs läuft.", er war der einzige, dem ich erzählt hatte, dass ich Gefühle für James hatte und er sollte es auch bleiben. Mein Bauchgefühl sagte mir, dass ich ihm in der Sache blind vertrauen konnte, obwohl James ebenso sein bester Freund war. Ich wusste, dass er mich nicht enttäuschen würde indem er mein Vertrauen ausnutzte und es ihm sagte.

„Wenn du wissen willst, ob ich immer noch denke, dass er es nicht ernst meint, dann muss ich dich enttäuschen, ich bin immer noch der festen Überzeugung.", gab ich ein wenig bissig zurück, was mir auch gleich wieder leid tat, da Sirius nun wirklich nichts dafür konnte, dass ich James Potter in Sachen Treue und Vertrauen nicht traute.

„Wie soll ich dir beweisen, dass es nicht bloß eine Masche von ihm ist, dass er wirklich Interesse an dir hat.", murmelte er und ich erkannte, dass seine Stirn sich in Falten legte, so wie sie es immer tat, wenn er angestrengt an etwas überlegte. Zwar kam es nicht oft vor, doch dann sah er immer so süß aus, wenn er so einen Gesichtsausdruck aufgelegt hatte.

„Also bei deinen Fältchen kann man sich einfach nur in dich verlieben, Sirius.", scherzte ich und stricht mit der Hand über seine Stirn. Dabei musste ich mich natürlich auf Zehnspitzen stellen, da er einen Kopf größer war als ich. Ich konnte mich noch erinnern, als ich das erste Mal neben ihm stand, bei der Einschulung von uns. Damals war er noch genau so klein wie ich und hatte mir versucht die Angst zu nehmen, in dem er mir erzählte, was die einzelnen Leute um uns herum dachten. Es war schon damals klar, dass er einfach wahllos irgendein dummes Zeug erzählte, doch es hatte mich tatsächlich abgelenkt da vorne vor der gesamten Schule.

„Du bist ein Genie Lils!", wieder wurde ich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen und schaute meinen besten Freund erschrocken an, als er mich hochhob und mit seinem Gesicht ganz nah an meins kam. Gut, sein Gesicht kannte ich ja bereits, bei knapp fünf Jahren bester Freundschaft wäre es auch schlimm wenn nicht. Doch was mich erschrak war, dass er näher als sonst war und er einen Blick aufgesetzt hatte, den er mir noch nie zugeworfen hatte.

„Du hast dich in mich verliebt.", nun verstand ich gar nichts mehr. Hatte er wieder einen Klatscher gegen den Kopf bekommen? Ich war doch gar nicht in ihn verliebt, sondern in James, also warum redete er solch wirres Zeug?

„Hab ich was verpasst?", fragte ich ihn und schaute in seine grauen Augen, die irgendwie näher kamen. Was sollte das denn? Wieso kam er denn noch näher an mich ran? Fragen über Fragen, die nur er mir beantworten konnte.

„Du bist in mich verliebt Lils, ganz einfach. Was wird Prongs machen, wenn er das mitkriegt?", ich überlegte und langsam wurde mir klar worauf es raus laufen sollte.

Wenn ich mit Sirius zusammen war, dann würde er eifersüchtig werden und vielleicht würde er dann um mich kämpfen und mir dann beweisen, dass ich mehr als nur eine Bettgeschichte sein sollte für ihn.

Ich nickte Sirius zaghaft zu, worauf er noch breiter grinste und wieder ein Stück näher kam, jedoch einige Millimeter vorher stoppte. Sein Blick verriet, dass er nochmals eine Einwilligung von mir wollte und ich überlegte noch mal alles ganz genau. Wie sollte ich James Potter anders testen, als mit einem Freund und als einziger kam Sirius dazu in Frage.

Während ich nochmals nickte, legte ich meine Arme um seinen Hals, er seine Arme um meine Taille und ich überbrückte den kleinen Teil zwischen uns und legte meine Lippen auf seine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titel:** _Wie man die Liebe findet_

**Autor:** ninilein; _ayame ; sallita

**Hauptcharaktere:** James, Lily, Sirius, Susi

**Genre:** Romanze, Humor, Freundschaft

**Kapitel:** 2/?

**Widmung:** Keiko-Nori

**Inhaltsangabe:**

James Potter und Lily Evans. Obwohl beide sich lieben, schaffen sie es einfach nicht zusammen zu kommen. Ihre besten Freunde beschließen ihnen zu helfen, doch worauf es hinausläuft, wagt keiner auch nur zu denken.

*

Ein wenig unwohl fühlte ich mich ja schon in meiner Haut, was aber auch nicht zu verdenken war, wenn ein die gesamte Schule angafft. Die Jungs schauten ein bisschen enttäuscht, wobei es ausnahmen gab und das waren die Slytherins. Die Mädchen der Schule, egal ob nun aus Slytherin oder nicht, warfen mir vernichtende Blicke zu und ich fürchtete mich schon fast um mein Leben als ich mit meinem neuen „Freund" zum Abendessen erschien.

Doch welcher Blick mich freute, war James Potters. Er saß neben Susi, was mich ein wenig stutzen ließ, da sie doch eigentlich bei den Hufflepuffs saß, weil es schließlich ihr Haus war, doch sein Blick lenkte mich von dieser Tatsache ab. Es sah aus, als würde er seinen Löffel, den er in seiner Linken hielt, zerdrücken wollen und dabei ihn gleichzeitig Sirius an den Kopf werfen oder ihn gar dabei umbringen.

„Sirius, die gucken mich an.", flüsterte ich meinem eigentlich besten Freund, der mit mir an der Hand zum Gryffindortisch ging, zu. Doch es schien so, als würde es vollkommen auskosten und sich in den neidischen Blicken baden. Es verwunderte mich.

„Keine Sorge, die tun dir nichts solange ich da bin.", flüsterte ebenso zurück und drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn während wir weitergingen. Ich hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass jeder den Atem angehalten hatte, als Sirius sich dann noch weiter zu mir runterbeugte und seine Lippen auf meine legte. Ein Gefühl der Freude machte sich in mir breit. James würde nun endlich sehen, was er davon hat und mir seine Treue beweisen wollen und mir seine vollkommene Liebe schwören.

Wir gingen weiter und ich konnte sehen, wie die hälfte aller Münder aufstanden, was mich leicht grinsen ließ. Lily Evans, schlauste Schülerin Hogwarts' und dazu noch Muggelstämmig, war zusammen mit Sirius Black, Macho Hogwarts' und auch noch Erbe einer Reinblüterfamilie, die dazu auch noch schwarzmagisch war. Ein Skandal, und ich genoss es.

Wir kamen an der Stelle an, an der meine Freundin und der Rest der Rumtreiber saßen und setzten uns lächelnd dazu. Wie der „Zufall" es wollte, saßen wir direkt gegenüber von James und Susi, die sich wieder beruhigt hatten und nun entspannter da saßen. Obwohl ich immer noch sah, dass James seinen Löffel immer noch ziemlich in die Mangel nahm.

„Na Freunde!", Sirius versprühte wieder diese bekannte Freude und ich ließ mich mitreißen und lächelte meine Freunde an. James konnte man nicht als offiziellen Freund bezeichnen, doch ich zählte ihn in Gedanken als solchen.

Ich wollte mir gerade etwas von dem leckeren Kürbissaft eingießen, als mir die Kanne aus der Hand gerissen wurde und mir ein charmanter Gryffindor eingoss, selbstverständlich lächelnd, wie denn auch sonst.

„Seit wann seid ihr denn zusammen?", das, was keiner Ansprechen wollte, wurde von keinem geringeren als Peter erwähnt und augenblicklich herrschte wieder Stille bei uns allen. Sirius und ich hatten gar nicht überlegt was wir sagen sollten, wenn uns jemand fragt und ich sah schon vor mir, dass unsere kleine Lüge jeden Moment auffliegen würde.

„Seit ein paar Minuten.", er hatte die Wahrheit gesagt, naja so halb. Wir waren seit einigen Minuten zusammen, doch was sie unter „zusammen" verstanden und was wir darunter verstanden, war ein gewaltiger Unterschied. Aus welchen Gründen auch immer, doch nun starrten mich alle an, als wollten sie, dass ich nun alles bis ins kleinste Detail vor ihnen ausbreiten würde.

„Nachdem wir uns von Prongs und Susi verabschiedet hatten, hatten wir ja einige Zeit alleine und da hab ich ihr einfach meine Liebe gestanden.", eigentlich hatte er ja gesagt, dass ich in ihr verliebt wäre, wobei ich ja nichts davon wusste, doch diese Antwort sollte ihnen schon genügen, hoffte ich.

„Und ich hab ihm halt gesagt, dass ich das Selbe für ihn empfinde.", irgendwas musste ich ja zu der Unterhaltung beitragen, auch wenn mir nicht ganz wohl bei der ganzen Sache war. Schließlich log ich hier gerade meinen Freunden ins Gesicht.

Ganz vorsichtig schaute ich sie nacheinander an und wunderte mich sehr über ihre verschiedenen Gesichtsausdrücke.

Remus schien total in seinen Gedanken versunken zu sein, Peter schien sehr, sehr überrascht und schaute nervös zu James, der wiederum blass wirkte und Susi schien sich für uns zu freuen, wobei ich ja wusste, dass sie ihre Meinung über Sirius' Bettgeschichten hatte.

„Das ist ja ein echt spannender Tag. Erst Susi und Prongs und jetzt du und Lily.", mischte sich Remus wieder ein und ich verschluckte mich hart an meinem Saft, während Sirius seine Gabel fallen ließ und entgeistert seinen besten Freund und meine beste Freundin anschaute.

*

„Was sollen wir denn jetzt machen?", ich lief wie ein Aufgeschrecktes Huhn über die Wiese und warf dauernd fragende Blicke zu Sirius, der nachdenklich am Steg saß und über den See schaute.

Nachdem wir erfahren hatten, dass meine beste Freundin mit James zusammen war, hatten Sirius und ich glücklich tuend den beiden gratuliert und schnell unser Abendessen beendet, um uns für einen kleinen Spaziergang um den See zu entschuldigen. Ich wusste nicht, wie lange wir nun schon hier draußen waren, aber langsam kam die Dunkelheit über uns und wir wussten immer noch nicht, wie wir nun weiter handeln sollten.

Immer noch nachdenkend, setzte ich mich zu meinem „Freund" und schaute auf den stillen See. Nicht einmal der Krake war zu sehen, was wohl bedeutete, dass er für heute genug hatte und sich einfach verkroch, um morgen in aller frische die Schüler mit seinen Tentakeln zu erschrecken und zu ärgern.

Ich erschrak, als jemand den Arm um meine Schultern legte und mich an sich zog, was natürlich unbegründet war, da nur Sirius da war und er auch der einzige war, der so was je bei mir gemacht hat.

„Ich würde sagen, dass wir das erstmal ein wenig weiter spielen und dann sehen, wie sich Prongs daran gewöhnt.", meinte er leise zu mir und ich stimmte ihm zu. Es würde alles rauskommen, wenn wir jetzt auf einmal nicht mehr zusammen wären und ich wollte auch wissen, wie James mit der Situation klar kam. Doch was mich an der Sache verwirrte war, dass Susi mir nie gesagt hatte, dass sie Gefühle für ihn hatte. Ich machte ihr da keine Vorwürfe, schließlich hatte ich ihr nie erzählt, dass ich eigentlich in James verliebt war.

„Schatz?", eine Gänsehaut lief mir den Rücken runter, als er den Kosenamen für mich verwendete. Er hatte mich sonst immer nur „Flower" oder „Lils" genannt, doch ich musste mich wohl oder übel daran gewöhnen. Vorsichtig hob ich den Kopf von seiner Schulter und schaute in sein sanft lächelndes Gesicht.

„Lass uns reingehen, es wird kalt und ich will nicht, dass meine neue Freundin den Frühling aus dem Bett mitbekommen soll.", er stand auf und reichte mir hoch helfend die Hand, die ich selbstverständlich dankend annahm und mich von ihm hochziehen ließ. Als ich wieder auf meinen Beinen stand, ließ er meine Hand jedoch nicht los, sondern verschränkte unsere Finger miteinander. So oft hatte ich ihn an der Hand gehalten, doch immer nur freundschaftlich und jetzt plötzlich war es aus einem anderen Grund, offiziell waren wir ein Paar in Hogwarts und das brachte mir ein unbekanntes Gefühl. Schlendernd gingen wir über die Wiese, die nun, nicht wie am Nachmittag, leer war und hörten den Vögeln zu, die ihre letzten Lieder für heute sangen.

Auch im Schloss war kaum jemand zu sehen, denn es war eigentlich die Zeit, die jeder noch mal für seine Hausaufgaben für den nächsten Tag nutzte. Ich konnte über diese Leute immer nur den Kopf schütteln. Wieso immer auf den letzten Drücker? Wieso nicht direkt dann erledigen, wann man sie aufbekommen hatte, dann war man nicht immer abends in Eile und musste bis spät in die Nacht da sitzen und seinen Aufsatz schreiben.

„Schatz?", ich musste mit mir kämpfen um es auch halbwegs erst zu meinen, doch irgendwie gelang es mir ziemlich gut, wie ich fand. Sirius schaute zu mir und seine Mundwinkel gingen automatisch ein Stück höher, was mich wieder ein wenig ruhiger werden ließ.

„Hast du noch viele Hausaufgaben, die du heute machen musst?", mein Freund gehörte auch zu den Leuten, die Hausaufgaben immer vor sich hinschoben, um dann spät abends da zu sitzen und fluchend irgendwelche Aufgaben machten. Mittlerweile hatte ich mich daran gewöhnt und in der Zeit was mit Susi gemacht, die der gleichen Ansicht war, wie ich, doch das konnte ich nun vergessen, da sie mich sicher nach meiner „Beziehung" fragen würde und ich wusste nicht, ob ich es schaffen würde, ihr irgendwelche Gefühle vorzuspielen. Deswegen wollte ich den Abend lieber bei Sirius verbringen.

„Ob du es mir glaubst oder nicht, ich hab heute Abend nichts zu tun, keine Hausaufgaben und keine Nachtwanderungen.", grinste er mich an und ich staunte nicht schlecht. Es kam wirklich selten vor, dass er mal nichts vorhatte und einfach Zeit mit mir verbrachte. Aber ich war froh, dass es heute wieder einmal solch ein Abend war.

Trotzdem war ich ein wenig skeptisch, da diese Antwort so selbstverständlich kam und es eigentlich immer etwas bedeutete, wenn Sirius so antwortete.

Wir waren vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame angekommen, die und neugierig anschaute, sie hatte es also auch schon mitbekommen. Sirius schien das gleiche zu vermuten, denn er lächelte sie charmant an, nannte das Passwort und zog mich mit in den Gemeinschaftsraum noch bevor sie überhaupt den Mund öffnen konnte.

Schon wieder. Schon wieder schauten uns alle an. Der gesamte Gemeinschaftsraum verstummte und schaute uns an.

„Warum guckt ihr denn die ganze Zeit so? Habt ihr uns noch nie gesehen? Es wird keinen Unterschied geben, wenn ihr uns beiden begegnet, nur das ich jetzt das immer mal wieder mache.", Sirius beugte sich zu mir runter und küsste mich sanft auf die Lippen. Ich erwiderte zaghaft, doch der Kuss endete ziemlich schnell wieder. Mit offenem Mund schaute ich in seine sturmgrauen Augen und sah das blitzen in ihnen ganz deutlich. Ohne weiter auf die anderen zu achten zog er mich mit zu dem Rest der Marauders, die in einer Ecke saßen und die Köpfe zusammen gesteckt hatten, wie immer also.

„Hammer Auftritt, Pad.", meinte Remus sofort und zog seinem Freund gegenüber eine Augenbraue hoch und mir schenkte er ein freundliches Lächeln, wie immer. Ich mochte Remus, er war ein wirklich guter Freund und ich verspürte große Anerkennung ihm gegenüber, weil er damals auf mich zugekommen war und mir erzählt hatte was er ist. Natürlich schenkte ich ihm ein Lächeln zurück und ließ mich von Sirius, der es sich in einem der Sessel gemütlich gemacht hatte, auf seinen Schoss ziehen.

Wieder hatte ich das Gefühl, dass alle Blicke auf uns lagen, doch irgendwie genoss ich in dem Moment die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen und lehnte mich demonstrativ noch mehr an meinen Freund, der seinen Arm um meine Taille geschlungen hatte.

Mit voller Absicht hatte ich James zunächst ignoriert, doch mich überkam wieder das Gefühl wissen zu wollen, wie er damit klarkam. Unauffällig linste ich zu ihm rüber und sah, wie er seine Hand in die Lehne des Sessels drückte. Er schien verkrampft und sein Blick lag auf Sirius' Arm, der immer noch um meine Mitte geschlungen war.

Ich genoss es noch mehr und drückte Sirius einen Kuss auf die Wange, worauf er mich grinsend anschaute.

„Na Jungs, was habt ihr heute noch vor?", fragte mein Freund seine besten Freunde, schaute aber dabei mich an. Wir beide wurden immer besser in unserer Rolle und James sollte sehen, was er an mir hatte!

„'Ihr'?", wiederholte James plötzlich und seine Augen wurden schmal hinter seiner Brille. Im ersten Augenblick hatte ich Angst, dass er aufspringen und direkt die Wände hoch rennen würde, doch anscheinend hatte er sich gut unter Kontrolle. Aber eine Ader an seiner Stirn pulsierte gefährlich schnell und ich schluckte.

„Ja, ich hab „ihr" gesagt, Prongs.", wiederholte mein Freund und schaute seinem besten Freund ruhig und vollkommen kontrolliert ins Gesicht. Er war solche Situationen also gewöhnt von James, das hieß, dass James sich beherrschen konnte. Leise atmete ich aus und sah das grinsende Gesicht von Remus, der mich dabei beobachtet hatte.

„Eigentlich dachte ich, dass wir heute Abend noch eine kleine Runde zusammen gehen, Sirius.", mir stockte der Atem, schon wieder. Doch dieses Mal war es vollkommen verständlich und nachvollziehbar. James Potter, genannt Prongs, nannte seinen besten Freund Sirius Black nicht bei seinem Spitznamen „Pad". Ein Skandal der Schule, nein der ganzen Welt! Okay, ich übertrieb vielleicht, doch seit ich diese Kerle kannte, hatten sie sich nie beim Vornamen genannt. Am Anfang, zu Beginn der Freundschaft, hatten sie sich beim Nachnamen genannt, da konnten sie sich aber auch nicht leiden.

„Tut mir Leid dich enttäuschen zu müssen, doch ich mache was mit meiner Freundin, James.", gab er kalt zurück und über meinen Arm zog sich eine Gänsehaut. Nicht nur, dass Sirius „meine Freundin" extrem betont hatte, er hatte auch James beim Vornamen genannt. Das würde Streit geben und das wollte ich nicht.

„Misch dich da jetzt nicht ein Lils.", Sirius hatte gemerkt, dass ich was sagen wollte und schaute mich gebieterisch an, dass ich auch ja nichts zu der Sache sagte. Hilfe suchend schaute ich zu Remus, der mich besorgt musterte. Er schien auch zu merken, dass es um mehr ging als den heutigen Abend.

„Ich glaube wir beide sollten mal reden, Black. Alleine.", James stand auf und schaute wütend in Sirius' Augen, der seinen Arm von meiner Taille nahm und mir damit zu verstehen gab, auf zu stehen, was ich auch sofort tat. Remus stand plötzlich neben mir und schaute warnend zu seinen Freunden, die ihm nur zu nickten. Manchmal hasste ich es, ihre Blicke nicht zu verstehen.

„Komm mit Potter, wir gehen in den Vertrauensschüler Gemeinschaftsraum.", die beiden meinten es also Ernst. James nickte nur und ging Richtung Ausgang. Ich wollte sofort hinterher, doch Sirius hielt mich sanft am Arm. Verwundert schaute ich ihm in die Augen und ich sah ein wenig Trauer.

„Du bleibst hier bei Moony.", mir blieb der Mund offen stehen. Er wollte alleine mit James reden, wenn es um mich ging? Ich wollte dabei sein und verhindern, dass die beiden sich grün und blau hexten und er sagte mir, dass ich hier bleiben sollte? Das konnte er knicken!

„Bitte Lils, tu mir den Gefallen. Ich werde ihn schon am Leben lassen, versprochen.", er beugte sich runter, streifte kurz meine Lippen mit seinen und drückte mir dann einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Wenn ich in einer Stunde nicht wieder da bin, darfst du mich retten kommen, okay? Aber gib mir bitte diese eine Stunde um mit ihm zu reden, ich will dass er versteht, dass ich dich Liebe.", flüsterte er mir zu und drückte mir nochmals einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Wieder nicht mehr als ein kleines streifen, das ich spürte. Dann war er verschwunden.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titel**:_ Wie man die Liebe findet_

**Autor:** ninilein; _ayame ; sallita

**Hauptcharaktere: **James, Lily, Sirius, Susi

**Genre: **Romanze, Humor, Freundschaft

**Kapitel:** 3/?

**Widmung: **Keiko-Nori

**Inhaltsangabe:**

James Potter und Lily Evans. Obwohl beide sich lieben, schaffen sie es einfach nicht zusammen zu kommen. Ihre besten Freunde beschließen ihnen zu helfen, doch worauf es hinausläuft, wagt keiner auch nur zu denken.

*

Es dauerte mir einfach zu lange. Wieso mussten sie auch so lange weg sein? Es machte mich ganz verrückt, nicht zu wissen, was die beiden da besprachen und ob sie überhaupt noch unter den Lebenden waren oder sich zum fastkopflosen Nick begeben haben, um ihn nach ein paar Geistertricks zu fragen.

Ungeduldig ging ich vor dem Kamin auf und ab. Es machte mich einfach verrückt und Remus anscheinend auch, denn er schlug sein Buch genervt zu.

„Lily! Bitte!", meinte er und ich konnte ein wenig ärger in seiner Stimme raushören. Eigentlich konnte ich es ihm auch nicht verdenken, schließlich rannte ich hier seit knapp 5 Minuten wie ein Aufgeschrecktes Huhn rum, während er ein spannendes Buch las. Doch ich machte mir Sorgen. Um meinen Freund und den Kerl, den ich liebte. Oh Gott! Bei Merlin! Ich hab sie doch nicht alle. Wieso war ich nicht mit dem Kerl zusammen, den ich liebte? Wieso mit dem, der mein bester Freund war?

Ich merkte erst, dass ich nicht mehr vor dem Kamin rummarschierte, als ich die weichen Kissen des Sofas unter mir spürte. Verwundert schaute ich Remus an, der sich wieder neben mich setzte und mich anschaute. Wie ich es hasste, wenn er mir so intensiv in die Augen schaute und es so schien, als könnte er mich hypnotisieren. Eine bekannte Gänsehaut lief mir den ganzen Körper und vor allem den Rücken runter und ich schluckte hart runter.

„Du bleibst jetzt hier sitzen und wehe du bewegst dich auch nur ein Stück von dem Sofa runter! Ich sorge sonst dafür, dass dein Scheinfreund und der Kerl in den du wirklich verliebt bist von dem höchsten Turm in den Tod springen, verstanden?", ich wusste, dass bald wieder Vollmond war und Remus nur deswegen so zu mir war, doch dass er mit seinen direkt ins Schwarze getroffen hatte, schockte mich dennoch.

„Du weißt davon?", innerlich dachte ich mir schon die wildesten Foltermethoden für Sirius aus, weil er natürlich seine Klappe nicht halten konnte und direkt zu Remus gerannt war mit unserem Plan. Doch Remus wischte sie alle aus meinen Gedanken raus, als er weiter sprach.

„Das sieht doch ein blinder mit einem Krückstock, dass du nur so tust, als wäret ein glückliches Paar. Lily, hast du dir das gut überlegt? Du weißt wie Pad drauf ist, aber du solltest was anderes noch wissen…", er kam nicht zum Schluss, denn das Portrait schwang zur Seite und mein Freund trat wutschnaubend rein. Das blaue Auge ignorierte ich erstmal und sprang auf. James folgte ihm und wischte sich das Blut, welches aus seiner Nase lief, mit seinem Ärmel ab.

„Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit dir, Black!", rief er und ich war froh, dass wir zu der Zeit alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum waren. Sirius blieb stehen und James wäre fast in ihn rein gerannt, wenn er nicht die guten Quidditchreflexe hätte und im richtigen Augenblick stehen blieb.

„Was willst du denn noch, Potter? Ich hab dir alles gesagt, was ich zu sagen hatte. Also was willst du denn noch hören? Soll ich dir noch mal sagen, dass ich Lily liebe? Kein Problem. Ich liebe Lily.", seine Worte trafen mich direkt ins Herz, doch es war komisch. Es tat weniger weh als erwartet. Wieso?

James öffnete den Mund und wollte schon wieder einen Kommentar abgeben, doch Remus mischte sich ein. Zum Glück, dachte ich.

„Es reicht! James! Sirius! Hört auf! Prongs, in den Schlafsaal, los!", er zückte seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn gegen seinen eigenen Freund, was mich erschrak. Wie konnte er nur den Zauberstab gegen James wenden, wo sie doch Freunde waren? James schien das anders zu sehen. Er seufzte und ging die Treppe zum Schlafsaal hoch, nicht ohne vorher Sirius noch mal mit der Schulter zu schubsen.

Ich sah James nach, bis er die Tür hinter sich zu krachte und ich zusammenzuckte, dann wandte ich mich an meinen Freund, der vor sich hinfluchend da stand.

Nun fiel mir wieder ein Auge auf und ich beschwor einen Beutel voller Eiswürfel herauf. Zum Glück hatte ich den Spruch vor Monaten gelernt, damit die Jungs ihre Wunden nach Vollmondnächten kühlen konnten.

Vorsichtig trat ich zu Sirius und strich ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht, worauf er zusammenzuckte. Anscheinend hatte er rund ums Auge Schmerzen. War auch nicht anders zu erwarten, bei einem Schlag von James. Mit einem traurigen Lächeln legte ich ihm den Eisbeutel aufs Auge und wieder zuckte er zusammen.

„Au.", murmelte er und ich führte ihn zu dem Sofa, auf dem ich zuvor noch mit Remus gesessen hatte.

„Ich geh mit Prongs reden. Pad, ich glaube es ist besser, wenn du diese Nacht wo anders schläfst, ich hab nämlich das Gefühl, dass er dich sonst auseinander nimmt.", langsam und vorsichtig nickte Sirius und Remus verschwand kopfschüttelnd die Treppe hinauf. Erst als ich die Tür hinter ihm zugehen hörte, wagte ich es zu reden.

„Wie geht's dir?", flüsterte ich und strich ihm einige Haarsträhnen vom unverletzten Auge, damit er mich ansehen konnte. Wie immer waren sie grau und wie immer verlor ich mich in ihnen. Es war anders als bei Remus. Remus hatte was dringliches, etwas, was mich immer einschüchterte, wie bei einem Bruder, doch Sirius hatte trotz des graus etwas Warmes in seinem Blick, was mein Herz immer höher schlagen ließ und mir immer ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht zauberte, wie dieses mal auch.

„Den Umständen entsprechend. Sein Schlag ist immer noch verdammt hart.", wieder musste er grinsen und ich schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte sich gerade mit seinem besten Freund geprügelt und konnte auch noch Witze reißen. Typisch. Die ernsthafteste Situation konnte er so wenden, dass man lachen musste. Gewisse Vorteile und Nachteile brachte es natürlich schon.

„Und wo willst du heute schlafen?", fragte ich ihn und er wies mit seiner Hand auf das Sofa, auf dem er saß und ich zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch. Das letzte Mal, dass er hier geschlafen hatte, hatte er zwei Wochen lang Nackenschmerzen und wollte auf gar keinen Fall zu Madam Pomfrey in den Krankenflügel, weil er sie nicht nerven wollte.

Langsam nahm ich den Eisbeutel von seinem blauen Auge und schaute ihn nur an.

Seine Worte fielen mir wieder ein und wie in Trance strich ich ihm über die Wange.

Eine komische Stille entstand zwischen uns und wir schauten uns gebannt in die Augen. Ich spürte seine Hand plötzlich in meinem Nacken, die mich näher an sein Gesicht zog und ich wehrte mich nicht. Warum tat ich das eigentlich nicht? Ich wusste doch worauf es hinauslief, also warum unternahm ich nichts dagegen?

Eigentlich tat ich das genaue Gegenteil, ich beugte mich zu ihm vor und schloss die Augen, als wir nur noch wenige Millimeter voneinander entfernt waren.

Wieder spürte ich seine sanften Lippen auf meinen und zog ihn an seinem Pulli näher an mich ran. Ich wollte geküsst werden, auch wenn ich wusste wer mich da küsste. Ich wollte es.

*

Als ich erwachte, drehte sich alles um mich herum. Wo war ich und warum blendete mich die Sonne? Aus meinem Bett aus konnte mich die Sonne nicht blenden, also wo war ich und warum bewegte sich der Untergrund, auf dem ich lag?

Blinzelnd schaute ich mich um und erkannte den Gemeinschaftsraum. Also hatte ich hier unten geschlafen. Aber warum?

Ich schaute auf die Fläche, auf der ich die Nacht verbracht hatte und mein Herz blieb für einige Zeit stehen, wie ich fand. Unter mir lag Sirius und schlief. Schnell schaute ich an mir und an ihm runter und atmete erleichtert aus. Wir hatten beide noch unsere Sachen an. Das bedeutete, dass wir bloß die Nacht zusammen auf dem Sofa verbracht hatten und uns davor ausgiebig geküsst hatten. Also nichts Besonderes.

NICHTS BESONDERES?! Ich hab sie wirklich nicht mehr alle, dachte ich mir und gähnte. Es war also noch früh am Morgen und ein wenig Schlaf konnte ich wirklich noch gebrauchen. Ich hatte vor vorsichtig von Sirius zusteigen, doch er hatte anscheinend andere Pläne, denn ich spürte seine Arme, die sich um mich legten und mich wieder runterdrückten an seine Brust.

„Schlaf doch hier weiter, Lils.", flüsterte er ohne die Augen zu öffnen und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Wieder fühlte ich, wie mein Herz seinen Takt beschleunigte und wie Sirius Atem wieder langsamer ging. Meine Augen wurden auch wieder schwer und seine Arme wärmten mich. Ich konnte nicht anders und kuschelte mich an ihn und schlief weiter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titel: **_Wie man die Liebe findet_

**Autor: **ninilein; _ayame ; sallita

**Hauptcharaktere:** James, Lily, Sirius, Susi

**Genre:** Romanze, Humor, Freundschaft

**Kapitel:** 4/?

**Widmung:** Keiko-Nori

**Inhaltsangabe:**

James Potter und Lily Evans. Obwohl beide sich lieben, schaffen sie es einfach nicht zusammen zu kommen. Ihre besten Freunde beschließen ihnen zu helfen, doch worauf es hinausläuft, wagt keiner auch nur zu denken.

*

Frustriert legte ich meinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte in der Großen Halle und seufzte. Der Tag konnte wirklich kaum noch schlimmer werden, oder? Meine Kopfschmerzen wurden immer schlimmer und ich überlegte mir zu unserer Schulkrankenschwester zu gehen, um mir etwas gegen das Hämmern in meinen Kopf zu holen. Das war ja nicht auszuhalten. Als würde mir jemand seinen Besen auf den Hinterkopf knallen und das an einer Baustelle, wo auch jeder etwas Lautes machte.

„Lils?", erschrocken riss ich meinen Kopf hoch und prallte direkt mit dem meines Freundes zusammen, der sich fluchend das Kinn rieb. Aua! Ich kniff meine Augen zusammen und verfluchte in Gedanken den Moment, als ich mich auf Sirius und seinen brillanten Plan eingelassen hatte. Er brachte mir bis jetzt nur Verwirrtheit, Kopfschmerzen und Küsse, die ich auch erwiderte. Insgesamt also nur Ärger.

Mir fiel wieder ein, warum meine Schmerzen verschlimmert wurden und ich schaute zu Sirius, der seinen Teller immer noch nicht geleert hatte. Wie viel konnte denn ein Normaler Mensch zum Frühstück essen? Okay, normal war er noch nie gewesen, dennoch, das war nicht normal!

„Ja?", ich schaffte es nicht, nicht genervt zu klingen. Wobei, ich wollte genervt klingen, damit er vielleicht merkte, was er mir eingebracht hatte, als er meinte, dass ich ab sofort seine Freundin sein sollte. Er sollte spüren wie ich darunter litt, dass ich nun zu ihm gehörte. Er sollte merken, dass ich den Tag verfluchte an dem ich ihn kennen gelernt hatte.

„Kommst du?", fragte er mich und ich konnte nicht anders und legte meinen Kopf wieder auf die Tischplatte. Ich hatte vergessen, dass wir zum Unterricht mussten. Richtig gelesen, Lily Evans vergaß, dass sie Unterricht hatte und lernen musste, um einen passablen Abschluss zu kriegen, damit ich später irgendwann mal einen halbwegs guten Beruf bekommen konnte.

Könnte ich bloß die Zeit zu dem Zeitpunkt zurückdrehen, als ich noch auf Sirius geschlafen hatte.

*

_KRACH._

_Mein Kopf schnellte hoch und ich verlor mein Gleichgewicht._

_KRACH._

_Ich lag auf dem Boden und rieb meinen Kopf, der hart auf dem Seinboden aufgekommen war. _

_Das würde eine Beule und schlimme Kopfschmerzen geben, da war ich mir sicher._

_Wer veranstaltete auch solch einen Lärm am frühen Morgen?_

_Ich hob meinen Blick und schaute auf Sirius, der nun nicht mehr schlafend auf dem Sofa lag, sondern hellwach davor stand. Mir hoch zu helfen kam bei ihm wohl nicht in Frage, warum auch? War ja bloß ich, seine Freundin._

_Nicht einmal anschauen konnte er mich, sein Blick lag auf etwas, was hinter mir war. Schnell rappelte ich mich auf, klopfte den, nicht vorhandenen, Staub von meinen Klamotten, stellte mich neben ihn und schaute interessiert in die Richtung, in die er blickte._

_Augenblicklich stockte mir der Atem._

_James stand nicht weit von uns entfernt, an der Treppe des Jungenschlafsaals, warf seinem besten Freund Sirius einen mörderischen Blick zu und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten._

_Vor seinen Füßen lag die schöne rote Vase, die ihren Platz auf dem Regal, welches direkt hinter James stand, hatte und nun in tausend Teile zerbrochen da lag._

_Mein Kopf dröhnte jetzt schon._

_KRACH._

_James hatte eine weitere Vase, die ebenfalls in dem Regal stand, hochgehoben und gegen die Wand geworfen, die hinter uns war. Ich glaubte es waren nur Millimeter, die zwischen Sirius und der Vase waren, so genau konnte James also auch werfen._

„_Guten Morgen.", presste James zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor und marschierte, ohne sich nochmals umzudrehen, aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum, der mittlerweile schon gut besetzt war. Mir viel auf, dass niemand sich von der Stelle gerührt hatte und auch keinen Ton über seine Lippen gebracht hatte, als das ganze passiert war._

_*_

Seufzend erhob ich mich und bereute es sogleich wieder. Alles drehte sich um mich herum und ich hielt mir den Kopf. Ich verfluchte die Männerwelt in Gedanken.

Langsam hörte das Karussell auf sich zu drehen und ich konnte mich auf den Weg zum Unterricht machen, auch wenn das hieß, dass ich meine beste Freundin und ihren Freund sehen würde.

Ohne zu überlegen nahm ich Sirius' Hand und ging zusammen mit ihm aus der Großen Halle. Wir hatten nun zusammen Geschichte der Zauberei, was wohl das langweiligste Fach an der Schule war, auch wenn ich es wohl nie laut zugeben würde.

Die Gänge waren relativ voll, die andere Hälfte der Schüler, die nicht noch in den letzten Minuten vor dem Unterricht hastig etwas Essbares in der Halle zu sich nahmen, war hier unterwegs. Ich erkannte weiter vor uns Susi, die neben James herging, doch es sah nicht so aus, als ob sie zusammen wären. James warf in dem Moment die Hände in die Höhe und schien rumzumeckern, während Susi ihn nicht einmal anschaute. Seltsam.

Wahrscheinlich war er immer noch mies gelaunt wegen dem Gespräch vom vorherigen Tag mit Sirius, was ja nicht sehr positiv ausgegangen war.

„Wie geht's dir, Schatz?", fragte Sirius mich und ich schaute von der Seite zu ihm hoch. Er war ja ein Riese geworden in den letzten Ferien, wie es mir schien. Fast 2 Köpfe war er nun mittlerweile größer als ich, doch immer noch der Sirius, den ich einmal kennen gelernt hatte. Ich dachte gerne an den Tag damals, als er mir seinen Kürbissaft über das Shirt gegossen hatte, selbstverständlich aus Versehen, und sich dann total charmant bei mir entschuldigt hatte. Er war mir sympathisch gewesen, seit dem ersten Augenblick als ich ihn gesehen hatte. Auch wenn er ein Weiberheld war, war er nie zu aufdringlich mir gegenüber gewesen und so entstand eine tiefe Freundschaft.

„Bestens.", ließ ich verlauten, obwohl ich meine Kopfschmerzen mehr als je zuvor spüren konnte. Es war keine Lüge, die ich über meine Lippen gebracht hatte, es ging mir wirklich bestens. Doch nur weil er bei mir war. Das brauchte er aber nicht wissen.

„Und wie geht's dir?", ich versuchte ein wenig Smalltalk mit meinem Freund zu führen, und es schien wirklich so, als würde er drauf eingehen, der er grinste breit.

„Ebenfalls bestens. Ich habe himmlisch geschlafen.", er beugte sich nach der Antwort direkt zu mir runter und küsste mich sanft auf die Lippen. Aus dem Augenwinkel erkannte ich James und Susi, die, wie wir auch, nun vor der Tür unseres Klassenraumes standen und unauffällig zu uns rüber schielten.

Das zuerst entstandene Glücksgefühl, welches sich in mir breit machte nachdem Sirius mir eine Antwort gegeben hatte, verschwand, als ich den Grund dafür sah. Er hatte es also nur wegen der Anwesenheit des anderen Paares gesagt, nichts als eine Übertreibung also.

*

Der Unterricht verlief wie immer langweilig. Sirius hatte die ganze Zeit an meiner Schulter gelehnt und geschlafen, während ich eifrig Notizen aufschrieb, da wir wahrscheinlich nächste Woche einen Test schreiben würden in dem Fach.

Die Kriege der Kobolde waren mehr als nur uninteressant und ich konnte wirklich verstehen, dass mehr als die Hälfte schlafend auf den Tischen lag und sich nicht um den erzählenden Professor kümmerte, der im vorderen Teil des Raumes stand.

Seufzend hielt ich meinen Kopf, der immer noch wehtat. Heute würde ich wohl den ganzen Tag seufzen und Kopfschmerzen haben, dachte ich mir, als mich etwas an den Hinterkopf traf und auf meinen Aufzeichnungen landete. Ein Brief.

Vorsichtig, obwohl es nicht nötig war, öffnete ich ihn und ich erkannte direkt die Schrift meiner besten Freundin Susi.

_Bist du glücklich? [Susi]_

Diese Frage war mehr als nur eindeutig für mich. Mir war klar, dass sie meine Beziehung zu Sirius meinte, doch warum konnte sie mich nicht direkt fragen?

_**Bist du denn glücklich? [Lily]**_

Normalerweise gab ich zu einer Frage nie eine Gegenfrage, sondern eine Antwort, doch ich verstand einfach nicht, wie sie mich so fragen konnte. Warum nicht direkt in die Augen, wie Freunde es nun mal taten?

_Stell keine Gegenfrage, Lily. Aber ja, ich bin glücklich._

Sie war es nicht. Ich kannte Susi schon seit dem ersten Schuljahr und ich konnte anhand ihrer Schreibweise erkennen, wann sie log und wann nicht. Doch warum log sie mich an und die wohl wichtigere Frage:

_**Warum bist du nicht glücklich?**_

Es dauerte einige Minuten bis ich eine Antwort erhielt, und ich erschrak, als ich fertig gelesen hatte.

_Kannst du nicht lesen? Ich bin wohl die glücklichste in der ganzen Schule. Endlich bin ich mit James zusammen, nachdem er Jahre lang meine Gefühle nicht erwidert hat. .glücklich!_

Ich drehte mich um zu ihrem Platz, da sie und Sirius die Plätze getauscht hatte, sonst wären wohl die Jungs übereinander hergefallen und hätten sich auch noch zusammengeschlagen. Sie saß in der letzten Reihe auf der anderen Seite des Raumes und starrte mir direkt in die Augen. Ihr Blick war hart und zeigte keine Emotion. Das war nicht die Susi, die ich einst kennen gelernt hatte. Anscheinend, um mir zu demonstrieren, dass sie wirklich glücklich war, beugte sie sich zum schlafenden James runter und küsste ihn sanft auf seine Lippen.

Schnell drehte ich mich um und versuchte dem Unterricht weiter zu folgen, doch es wollte nicht klappen. Meine Konzentration war weg.

*

Nach der Stunde verabschiedete ich mich von Sirius mit einem kurzen Kuss auf den Mund, da ich Muggelkunde als nächstes hatte und er Alte Runen. Ja, ich hatte mich für ein Fach entschieden, dass so viel mit meiner eigentlichen Welt zutun hatte und ich praktisch auswendig konnte ohne zu lernen und hatte stattdessen die Runen aufgegeben.

Muggelkunde lag auf dem Weg zum Krankenflügel und wenn ich mich beeilen würde, dann könnte ich es sogar schaffen nicht zu spät zum Unterricht zu kommen.

Ich schwang meine Tasche über meine Schulter und sprintete los. Geschickt wich ich den anderen Schülern aus, die aus den verschiedenen Räumen raus kamen und erreicht schnaufend den Krankenflügel.

Die Kopfschmerzen wurden immer schlimmer, wie ich fand.

Schnell riss ich die Tür auf, trat ein und entdeckte Madam Pomfrey, die an einem Bett stand und mir den Rücken zuwandte. Anscheinend hatte sie soeben bei einem anderen Schüler war zu verarzten, deswegen setzte ich mich auf eines der Betten in der Nähe und wartete geduldig.

„Mr. Potter, was stellen Sie auch immer wieder an.", hörte ich die Stimme der Schulkrankenschwester und wäre fast von dem frisch bezogenem Bett gefallen, hätte ich mich nicht in die Lacken verkrampft mit den Händen.

Hatte sie eben ‚Potter' gesagt, oder hatte ich mich verhört? Inständig hoffte ich auf das zweite und atmete tief durch. Eigentlich hätte ich doch merken müssen, dass Potter hier war, schließlich waren wir kurz zuvor noch im selben Raum gewesen und es gab nicht viele Wege vom Klassenraum hierher. Naja, er war einer der Marauders, also war für die so ziemlich alles möglich.

„Was kann ich denn dafür, dass gerade die beiden auf dem Sofa zusammen schlafen?", zischte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen und ich konnte mit eindeutiger Sicherheit sagen, dass es wirklich James Potter war, der von der Schwester versorgt wurde.

„Was müssen Sie auch so stürmisch sein und eine Vase runter werfen! Immer wieder Ihre Dummheiten, Mr. Potter. Sie sind selber Schuld, dass Sie nun einen Porzellansplitter in der Hand haben.", wies sie ihn zurecht und ich hätte ihm am Liebsten triumphierend die Zunge entgegengestreckt. Sogar die Krankenschwester war der Meinung, dass er selber Schuld hatte, dabei wusste sie sicher nicht von allem Bescheid.

Vielleicht könnte ich unauffällig zu ihnen rüber gehen und direkt Madam Pomfrey sagen, dass auch er Schuld an meinen Kopfschmerzen hatte. Es wäre sicher nicht einfach für ihn sich dann rauszureden, doch beide würden sicher dumm aus der Wäsche gucken, wenn ich dort plötzlich auftauchen würde und das verkünden würde. Deswegen ließ ich es auch und lehnte mich zurück. Mit geschlossenen Augen legte ich mich auf das Bett. Schon wieder drehte sich alles um mich herum und schwarz wurde mir auch vor Augen. Dieser Tag konnte wirklich nicht schlimmer werden, wie ich fand.

„Ich war doch nur so, weil ich sie doch immer noch liebe.", nuschelte James, doch ich hörte jede einzelne Silbe seiner Wörter. Es kam mir vor, als würde er sie extra lang ziehen und mir direkt ins Ohr sprechen, doch er war doch so weit weg, warum hörte ich seine Stimme dann so, als würde er genau neben mir liegen.

Er redete von mir, doch aus unbegreiflichen Gründen interessierte es mich nicht, ob er mich noch liebte oder nicht.

Mir wurde urplötzlich vollkommen schwarz vor Augen.

**KRACH.**


End file.
